The Tramp's Advice
by shadowgirlxion
Summary: Fukuda is a manga artist who currently is single. Aoki is a beautiful, proper lady who is the complete opposite of Fukuda. Aoki asks for his advice on dating since her parents set her up with a successful guy. Fukuda reluctantly agrees to help her out, but what happens when they become closer than they expected to be? Are they really that different from each other?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Writer's Note:**

**I hope you enjoy this! There aren't enough stories on this couple so I decided to give it a try! Please tell me what you think! Read and review please! :)**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

Fukuda sat in his working chair slouched over resting his eyes so sleep would come over him. His assistants lay slouched over snoring loudly, as their breaths softened with each minute that passed. _There is no way in hell I'm paying them extra for sleeping over_ he thought to himself silently. He shifted his brown eyes over to the clock on the wall squinting to read the small numbers. Fukuda wore his usual white shirt and a pair of jeans, and of course his bandana that he pulled down over his eyes.

The morning light swept delicately through the room, _it is fucking 7:00 AM_ he thought grouchily remembering the rush of adrenaline he had hours ago about finishing his latest chapter. He somehow thought of the idea of redrawing the WHOLE chapter, just for perfection. But he must admit the images were twice as better than before. He grunted, as he shuffled in his hunched body he drowsily closed his eyes, hoping he could sleep even for a little bit until he saw his cell phone vibrating on the table. He groaned before lifting his head and flipping open his phone _8:00 AM? An hour already passed?_ He rolled his eyes while he thought who the hell would call him this early in the morning.

He pushed the talk button and stated grouchily, "Hello? This is Fukuda." A light breath escaped the other end before replying, "Hello Fukuda, this is Aoki-san." Fukuda shifted grouchily, "And why are you calling so early in the morning?" his eye twitched slightly out of irritation. "Well…um…I'm sorry to wake you so early, but I had something important I wanted to discuss with you," she answered softly as she always did. Fukuda blushed slightly but rolled his eyes, "Fine. Tell me what you need." It was quiet for a moment and Fukuda wondered if she was still there. "Uh, okay…well the reason I'm calling you is because I need some advice." Fukuda grinned to himself, "Don't tell me you need help with pantie shots again?" Aoki gasped almost immediately, "No! No! This has nothing to do with work!" Fukuda can almost feel the blush on her face through the phone, "No need to blush over pantie shots." "How did you? – Never mind," she said. "Anyways what advice do you need?" Fukuda asked curiously.

"Um…"

"Is it really important?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Well then spit it out!"

"Okay! Okay!"

"I'm waiting…tick tock tick tock tick tock."

"I don't enjoy your sound effects."

"Fine, I'll stop," he smiled.

"Okay, my parents set me up on a date with a guy who is really successful, handsome and well perfect. But… I've never really dated anyone before so I wanted you to teach me what to do."

"You're serious?" he asked clearly surprised that she never dated anyone.

"Yes! I don't really know what to do. And watching romance movies doesn't really help."

"What about Hiramaru? I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you," he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked whispering back, Fukuda went into another room since his friends were stirring in their sleep while he was talking on the phone. He leaned against the wall, "Never mind that, answer my question."

"Uh…well Hiramaru is a nice man, but…he might take the date too seriously," she answered truthfully.

"True, he probably wouldn't stop looking at your ass," he stated at the thought of the man's obsession over her.

"Yeah… I guess so," she answered quietly.

"I think that's the first time I ever heard you make fun of someone."

"I wasn't making fun of him!"

"Fine. Why are you asking me this, again? I haven't been dating anyone in awhile so, why me?"

"Well…you're single so no one will be jealous. And I think you may have more experience than Mashiro or Takagi."

He smiled, "I'll do it. But I'm only doing this cause you're on Team Fukuda, and we have to help each other out."

"Thank you Fukuda-san."

"No problem. So what time would you like to go out?"

"Um…what about tomorrow during lunch?"

"Okay that's good. Pick a good restaurant though. I'm not really good at that type of stuff," he answered scratching his head. She giggled slightly thinking it was typical for Fukuda-san she replied softly, "Don't worry I will. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," he stated and he hung up. He sat there, leaning against the cool wall for a few seconds, _what the hell did I just get myself into?_ he thought, before going back to work.

Aoki flopped back down on her queen-sized bed and sighed to herself. She grabbed a pillow and hid her face in it blush creeping on her face. _This is so embarrassing_ she thought innocently, as she curled up into a ball clutching her legs into her warm chest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

Fukuda finished sketching the page of his newest working chapter before checking the time for the millionth time this morning. He was nervous about the lunch with Aoki, and he had no idea why exactly. He glared silently at the small cell phone screen, which read 11:59 AM. _Kill me now. I literally have 1 more minute of work_, he thought and he grabbed a new blank sheet of paper, to sketch the next page, as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

His assistant looked at him blankly before continuing his job, inking out Fukuda's sketches. His assistant asked, "Hey, Fukuda what do you"- before Fukuda yelled crazily, "SHIT! It's already time to go! Damn it!" he glared at only the few pages he finished, he didn't do much work this morning as fast as he usually did. He really needed to leave, right now or else he will never finish this chapter! His assistant fell backwards against the plastic foldout chair and nearly toppled over from his friend's grouchy mood. Fukuda swore under his breath before standing up, and going to the kitchen counter to grab his motorcycle keys.

"Uh… Fukuda? Are you okay man?" his assistant questioned, as he relaxed now that his boss was five feet away from him. "Yeah. I'm going to eat out. I will be back later," Fukuda, replied his eyebrows furrowed angrily as he began to walk out the door. "Hey! Wait, don't you normally eat some warmed up noodles?" his other assistant asked curiously, eyeing the buzzing refrigerator, probably molded to the bone by now. Fukuda turned and scratched his head awkwardly, "Uh… I just feel like eating out."

His Mohawk assistant smiled excitedly, and jumped up, " Well why don't we all go! It's break time anyways!" But Fukuda merely scowled his white hair shifting, "NO!" His assistants frowned at his answer. The Mohawk one whined, "But why?" as if he were still in kindergarten, though he probably had the brain of one. "Because I'm going out with a girl you idiots!" Fukuda growled angrily, literally clawing at his assistant. "Really? What's her name?" his assistant wondered and hoped he could see what she looked like. Fukuda opened and slammed the door in his assistant's face, not even bothering to respond. Fukuda walked slowly to his motorcycle and began heading to Aoki's house to pick her up.

Aoki was standing outside, looking around for any motorcycles, though not having any luck she bit her lip. She was wearing a light turtleneck sweater, and a jean skirt with dark leggings, her hair was neatly combed as usual, and she wore some black flats as her shoes. She wiped her face for the millionth time today, making sure she didn't have any dirt on it at all, she didn't want Fudaka to notice a single flaw in her especially since he was giving her advice. She really didn't know what to think of this whole idea of hers, but she still didn't want to back out of it. She checked her cell phone and looked at the screen's reflection to see if her makeup was still intact. It was fine, even though she only put on a little bit of makeup, it still was different than how he usually saw her.

She heard a loud sound escape through the afternoon quite day, as Fukuda's motorcycle sped up towards her apartment's street. When he shut the motor off and got off the motorcycle, she smiled to herself, glad that he actually came. He stood in front of her and smirked, "You ready to go?" Aoki nodded and he asked, "So where are we headed?" Aoki thumbled in her purse and pulled out a sheet of paper with an address written on it. "I went to this place before, it's low priced and has pretty good dishes," Aoki replied and handed him the paper. Fukuda glanced at the paper and then stuffed it in his jeans pockets, motioned to his motorcycle.

"Good thing, cause I don't want to spend too much money," Fukuda stated as he grabbed a helmet from his bag hanging on his motorcycle. He put it on her head, clipped the straps, as she felt his fingers brushed against her milky skin. She blushed from the small, cool touch and he straightened up from bending down towards her. He climbed onto the bike and asked, "You're coming, right?" Aoki gave him a small smiled before boarding onto the motorcycle, right behind him. "Hold on tight, I don't want you falling off," Fukuda said, smiling to himself since she was sitting as far away from him as possible. She blushed to herself, "Uh… where exactly?" she questioned innocently. Fukuda face palmed, she really did need as much help she could get, but he guessed that was the whole purpose of him being here. "I'm your date, remember?" he asked, and she nodded even though he couldn't see her, he grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his waist, "You put your hands here." "Oh…okay," she squeaked at the sudden close space between them. Since she didn't reply, he started the engine a zoomed down the streets towards the restaurant, wondering how this whole advice 'date' will turn out.

They arrived at the restaurant and parked in one of the empty parking spaces, there were many other cars scattered in the parking lot as well, so Fukuda assumed it was busy during lunch. The faded small sign read, "Sunset Grill" which didn't suit the place at all, from the small quaint size. Fukuda got off the motorcycle and helped Aoki get off as well. Once putting away both of their helmets, Fukuda shoved his motorcycle keys in his pocket and started towards the door. Not realizing Aoki was still there, he went in without holding the door for her, but by the time he noticed she was already standing by his side. He just shrugged it off, since it would be a long shot for him to do that in public. There was another couple in front of them that was waiting for the waiter to arrive to find a spot for them. "Is it always this busy?" Fukuda questioned as he raised his eyebrow at Aoki who answered, "Yeah, I usually come here for a cup of coffee." Fukuda grunted in response before turning towards the podium where the waiter should be standing, obviously they were pretty slow at their job.

The couple in front of them was as distant as Fukuda and Aoki, and the girl was curiously looking around while the guy just kept on texting on his phone. The girl leaned over and glared at him, "Are you seriously texting a girl?" The guy smiled in response, "Nah. She's just a friend, I live with her." The girl gave him a confused glance, right when the waiter came back and asked, "A table for two?" The guy grabbed the girl's wrist and stated, "Yes, please. And we wouldn't mind that seat near the window." Fukuda glanced at Aoki who had blush on her face from watching the scene; her eyes were focused on the guy's large hand over the girl's tiny wrist. The blonde, busty waited blushed for a reason Fukuda couldn't even see, Fukuda assumed the guy winked at her or something and she stuttered, "R-right this way, please," before disappearing with the couple.

"Well that guy was a jerk," Fukuda stated aimlessly, not really noticing Aoki's sincere stare. "I know, I feel bad for that girl," she whimpered as another waiter came to the podium, this time a tall male, with dark hair and brown eyes. The man looked tired from his job, until he landed his eyes on Aoki, who he gave a toothy smile for. Fukuda rolled his eyes, still wondering how she could have never had any experience in this, when the waiter was practically drooling on her. "Hello, welcome to the Sunset Grill. My name is Hansuke. A table for one?" he asked Aoki, his lips smiling even more.

_What the hell!? Did that jackass just ignore my complete existence!? I'm standing right here! This dude better not say anything he will regret_ Fukuda thought, as he clenched his jaw. Aoki blushed and put her hair behind her small fairy ear. She definitely was too nervous to respond Fukuda thought as he glared at the Hansuke character. Oblivious to Fukuda's glare, Hansuke asked, "Are you feeling okay miss? You are looking pale. I can take you to the bathroom if you need to go." Fukuda was fed up with this annoying asshole and put his arm over Aoki's shoulders, and stated, "She's fine. Table for two, and hurry up I'm really not in the mood to wait any longer, especially with you hitting on my girlfriend."

Hansuke gasped at the sudden statement and bowed his head apologizing through his gritted teeth. Fukuda kept his arm draped over Aoki just to keep up the charade and piss the waiter off. Aoki's face was practically red by the time they sat in their seats, and the man left them alone. Fukuda began looking at the menu and placed his hand on his face as he slouched over. He couldn't help but smiling from win fdhhk lkkkkHe couldn't help but smile from winning against that bastard who actually thought he had a chance with Aoki. He glanced up at Aoki who was apparently still recovering over the event, since her face was still stained lightly with pink, and her distracted expression was hilarious to look at. She really did need his guidance if she really wanted to be successful with this guy she wanted to date.

_I can't believe that just happened! I should've stopped then waited before it got that far! I'm so stupid! Plus Fukuda put his arm over me! W-What am I supposed to do?! Or say?! This dating thing is so confusing! Should I thank him? I should at least thank him. But what if he thinks I'm weird for thanking him? Ugh! Decide stupid brain decide! But I seriously can't believe that just happened…does he like me? NO. That's impossible, he was just mad cause that guy was going to take me to the bathroom…to do who knows what. Why are guys so confusing?! Think brain think brain THINK BRAIN! _Aoki rambled to herself her face getting redder at each thought. Fukuda looked up to see her even worse than before, his eye twitched, clearly irritated. Aoki noticed his stare, gasped and looked straight down again. He sighed, and face-palmed at her reaction, "No need to worry about that idiot, okay? Trust me if he comes to this table again I will make sure he can never look at a girl again," he replied icily trying to shove the subject away. But this only made Aoki worry even more, "Thank you… for everything," she squeaked so only Fukuda could hear. He smiled in response and stated, "No problem. Now lets start having some actual fun!" Aoki gave him a small smiled before continuing, "So what do you normally do on a date?"

"Well you're going to a restaurant right?" he questioned and she nodded quickly.

"Well, I guess you just talk to him, about anything really, your likes, dislikes, jobs, family, and friends." Aoki suddenly pulled out a notepad and a pen and started writing furiously, as if her life depended on it. Fukuda smiled, and leaned back in his seat as he crossed his arms, the menu completely leaving his mind. "You're writing notes?" he asked still smiling at her serious look in her eyes. "Yes! I need to remember everything!" she exclaimed hurriedly as she continued to write. Fukuda rolled his eyes at her and leaned over the table, nearly getting out of his seat.

Noticing this Aoki glanced up, blush creeping on her face, thinking he was coming a little too close to her face. He lowered her notepad so she could stop writing and he continued, "Don't worry we'll do it as practice so you will remember in your head. If you actually do it yourself, you will be able to do it next time."

"Uh…Okay," she mumbled. He snatched the notepad out of her loosened hands and her pen as well, before sitting back into his chair. She raised an eyebrow at him, or failed to and he just chuckled, "I'm an artist remember. I can doodle, right?" as he doodled without even asking her. She continued, "Okay…but I've never really went out with someone intimately before, my parents were really strict and set me up with people."

"What do you mean by intimately?" he questioned, as he raised his eyebrow.

"I mean like we only held hands, and kissed each other on the cheek," she explained and Fukuda spit out his water he was drinking.

"Wait, you?" he accused and pointed at her, "Never kissed anyone before?"

"No. Not yet," she stated before she cleaned up the mess Fukuda made when he spit out his drink, she used her dry napkin before crumpling it up and putting it to the side.

"Wow. I guess you need more advice than I thought. I can't imagine how you would react to more than kissing," Fukuda replied absentmindedly as he started looking for the waiter around the crowded restaurant.

"More than kissing? What exactly is that?" she questioned, her mouth forming a small frown, and she was clearly confused.

"Never mind. Anyways are you sure about this?" Fukuda waved it off, and glanced back to his water glass.

"Yes! I'm positive. He's really successful, and handsome so I don't want to be a disappointment," she answered, with a determined look on her face, and Fukuda looked slightly frowning. _Successful, and handsome are those things all she cares about? Ah, I guess I couldn't expect any better from Aoki, she's as serious as always_ he thought as he inspected his glass silently.

"Don't worry, by the time I'm finished with you, he won't be able to keep his eyes off you," he summed up, and put on a fake smile, which looked pretty smug to Aoki, so she gave him a confused glance. A waiter walked up towards their table and it was a female this time. Good thing it wasn't that jerk from before. The lady looked older and had a few strands of gray hair forming in her short black hair.

"Well, this is an interesting couple. What would you lovebirds like?" she asked with a toothy smile on her face.

"Uh…" Aoki mumbled as she started eyeing the menu silently.

"What are the specials?" Fukuda stated quickly not even glancing at the menu to look for it himself.

"The Couple Milkshake for two," the waiter answered and Fukuda guessed her name was Rangiku since her golden nametag wrote the name neatly, and her smile not even faltering from Fukuda's dark stare.

"We will have that and a large spaghetti," he stated as he slouched over before handing her his menu.

"Okay, I will be back when it's ready," she hummed as she took both of their menus before walking away to the kitchen.

"Why did you order spaghetti? It's lunchtime," Aoki asked curiously, not really understanding Fukuda's weird order.

"Haven't you ever watched Lady and the Tramp? Spaghetti is the best romantic meal for a date. Even I know that," Fukuda replied his brown eyes focused on Aoki.

"Lady and the Tramp?" she questioned.

"Don't tell me you never heard of Lady and the Tramp! It's a Disney movie about dogs," he replied leaning forward towards Aoki.

"Oh, sorry I never watched it," Aoki apologized and looked away, her cheeks heating up lightly.

"Fine, after lunch we'll go over to my place and watch it. I've got it on tape," he stated grumpily, since he thought everyone watched that movie, as he leaned back down in his chair.

"I never knew you liked romantic movies," Aoki smiled at the thought of him actually watching one.

"Ah…I watched it more when I was little though," he waved his hand, not really thinking he was much of a romantic.

"Mmmhmm," she mumbled in response, as she took a sip of water. The old waiter arrived with their order, the spaghetti steaming hot, and topped with red sauce.

"Let's dig in!" Fukuda explained excitedly his eyes brightening from the sight of food. The milkshake was left on the side and had two straws sticking out for both of them; the milkshake was even topped with puffy whipped cream. He leaned over and began eating the spaghetti quickly, his face getting dirty with red sauce.

"Clearly you're the dog," she smiled to herself as she watched him eat hungrily, and she leaned over to the milkshake to take a sip of the milkshake he leaned in also at the same time. As she sipped she looked away not really wanting to look at Fukuda in the eye, but by the time she glanced back he was attacking the spaghetti again.

He laughs at her statement of him, before eating a meatball swallowing it pretty fast.

"Bo to sou mtill tee mour tarents?" he asked while eating.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" she scolded as she picked up her fork to eat the spaghetti.

Fukuda swallowed the spaghetti and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Aoki was surprised he actually apologized even though he was on a date. "So do you still talk to your parents?" he asked pointing his sauced up fork at her clean face, as she ate some spaghetti.

Once finished she answered, "Well I ran away from home after I quit law school. So no not really."

"You wanted to be a lawyer? I guess I can see you as one, you definitely have the brains," he stated to himself thinking of Aoki in a courtroom like in those T.V shows, before he took another sip of the milkshake.

She laughed quietly at his statement, "Yes, but I love to write and draw more than the law so I dropped out." She looked away, as if her glass suddenly became more interesting, he could tell she looked pretty sad.

"Your story isn't as nearly as bad as mine, so don't look so sad about it," he stated grouchily, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Really? You can tell me about it," she replied quietly, her face seemed worried as usual. Fukuda's gaze shifted away, he really didn't want to talk through this, since it wasn't even a real date.

"Nah. That story will be for another time," he answered plainly and began eating again.

"I'll listen to that story," she stated before eating some more spaghetti.

"You better. Now eat the food, you look skinny," he replied, the sides of his mouth smiling slightly.

"I'm not as skinny as you," she pointed using her fork, as if she was a threat to him.

He shrugged, "I have a high metabolism." She giggles a little, before taking a sip of the milkshake, and she mumbled in response to the delicious taste. Fukuda never heard her even remotely laugh or giggle before, so he smiled to himself before he questioned, "So who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Sam Ikeda," she replied, as she blushed slightly from saying his first name.

"So, do you have a picture of him?" Fukuda asked pointing to her small purse that was hanging on her chair. She blushes even more at the thought of keeping a picture of him.

"I don't have it with me right now. But my Mom sent me one. She said we would make beautiful grandkids," she replied smiling a little at what her mother said.

"Isn't that what all parents say?" Fukuda said jokingly as he ate some spaghetti.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed as she took the last sip of the milkshake, leaving nothing but bubbles behind.

"So what does he do?" he asked as he wiped his face with a napkin before adjusting his bandana.

"I didn't ask my Mom yet. I wanted more things to talk about with him, so it won't be awkward," she said looking away slightly.

"Ah, you'll be fine. You're bound to have something to talk about. I mean look at us! We could actually talk normally without mentioning pantie shots," he replied grinning at her.

She smiles, and noticed the empty spaghetti plate and Fukuda merely shrugged at her. The waiter arrived at the table and took the plates and left the bill for them. Fukuda glanced at the bill, and pulled out his leather wallet, pulling out a bunch of yen.

"Now lets watch that movie I wanted you to watch," he said getting up after he placed the yen beside the bill. The waiter came and took the money and the bill and said, "Have a nice day." Fukuda merely grunted at the woman before scratching his head as he looked at Aoki.

"Ah yes. It was called Something and a Lamp," she replied getting up also, and brushing off invisible crumbs, before grabbing her purse and swinging it over her small shoulder. Fukuda peered down at her, his eyebrows furrowing, "Did you even _have_ a childhood?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's Note:**

**Sorry for the lack of updating, I thought I would get more reviews so I waited but it's all good cause I decided to continue this fic regardless! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! And I would like to thank drawnoflife for reviewing! It means a lot and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :D**

_**Chapter 3:**_

Fukuda and Aoki walked out of the crowded restaurant. Aoki's light brown hair blew in the wind, and her honey eyes brightened as she watched Fukuda grab her helmet. The weather was pretty nice, since spring was slowly coming around the corner despite the harsh winds blowing, the Sun shone brightly over the two opposites heads. He didn't clip the helmet for her her this time as she expected, but she did it herself. She must admit she felt a little disappointed.

Fukuda was still holding Aoki's notepad, and gave it to her quickly, his brown eyes avoiding her kind gaze. "Um…thanks," she mumbles and stuffs the pen and notepad into her small purse. Fukuda grunts in response and motions for her to get on the motorcycle. She nods and boards the vehicle wrapping her arms around Fukuda's waist.

Fukuda remembered his annoying assistants were still in his apartment so he flipped out his phone stating to Aoki, "I just need to make a call." Aoki states, "Okay," and raises her eyebrow at the mysterious man. She sighed to herself and tightened her grip around Fukuda.

He blushed slightly until his assistant picked up the phone and said, "Fukuda! How's your date going?" Fukuda ignored the idiot, "I'm coming back to my place so you guys need to leave." His assistant responds, "But we have to" – Fukuda cuts him off, "I'm coming NOW. So your asses better be out of my house or else you're both fired. So hurry up and leave!" Fukuda heard a squeak escape from his assistant's lips before he hung up his cell phone.

Aoki tried to look at Fukuda's expression but he merely kicks on the gas saying, "We're going." Aoki stuffed her small face into Fukuda's strong back and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of air brushing past her. Fukuda didn't mind the closeness and said, "Don't fall asleep back there." He felt her smile against his back as they neared his apartment building.

Once they reached their destination they took off their helmets and made their way to his apartment. Fukuda eyed the window, smirking to himself when he noticed the lights were off – his assistants actually listened to him for once. Aoki questioned, "What are you doing?" Fukuda turned and smiled at her confused glance, "Just making sure no one's home." Aoki raised her eyebrow as Fukuda unlocked his apartment and let her in. Aoki blushed slightly realizing she had never step foot in here before.

The entryway seemed quite tidy as she slipped off her flats revealing her small bare feet. Fukuda threw his shoes in his closet messily, wearing plain gray socks underneath. He bent down looking at Aoki's bare feet, he looked up at her, "You don't have any socks, do you?" Aoki shook her head, "No, but don't worry I can" –

Fukuda cut her off, " Don't be stupid, your feet will get cold like that and I don't want you to get sick and you can't draw anymore," he pulls out some socks out of his messy closet and starts slipping them on her feet. Leaning on one foot Aoki nearly lost her balance but she gripped her small hand on Fukuda's shoulder just in time.

Fukuda smiled up at her, "Relax. I got ya," as he finally slipped on the last sock. She smiled and thanked him as she placed her foot down.

Fukuda stared at her as if waiting for something. She gave him a confused look until she noticed her hand was still tightly gripped on his shoulder. She gasped and quickly pulled away. He chuckled at Aoki's embarrassed state as he got up from kneeling on the ground. Aoki pouted at his face, and noticed the socks were too big for her, but kept her quite warm.

Fukuda made his way through the kitchen, "Come on, let's watch the movie before it gets late," as Aoki followed him quickly behind. Aoki sat on the worn out couch as Fukuda bent down and began searching through his tapes.

"ah, I found it," he says as he opens it, taking out the tape and sticking it into the old VCR. He threw the case at Aoki who barely even caught it in time. "Why did you throw it at me?" she asks angrily, "I could have dropped it!" Fukuda stood up, his white hair shifting, "Look at the cover," he states, his brown eyes not looking the least bit sorry.

Aoki gave him a worried look before peering down at the cover, smiling and commenting, "It looks really nice." She looked back up and saw no one standing in the living room. Her heartbeat quickening as she squeaked, "Fukuda?"

He responded not a second after, "In here."

Aoki swiftly got up and wandered towards the kitchen, finding Fukuda and watched him from the doorway. She leaned against the doorway, smiling at Fukuda who was struggling to read the microwave-able popcorn box's small print. She heard him scowl under his breath and giggled to herself, before ripping the box out of his hands.

"Put it in for two minutes," she replies quickly after reading the box, giving him a heartwarming smile.

"Whatever," he states as he grabs the box out of her hands suddenly. Startled, she stared at him intently as he opened the box. The tall man stated, "Hurry and watch the movie, I don't want you missing the whole thing."

Aoki stayed for another second before shrugging and making her way to the lumpy old couch. She wondered how long ago Fukuda sat with another girl he was dating at this couch since – even though technically – they weren't dating. Her eyes focused on the small T.V. screen and she smiled at the old cartoon.

Fukuda leaned against the doorway to the living room, waiting for the popcorn to finish his brown eyes brightened at Aoki's relaxed body.

Beeep! Beeep! Beeep! Beeep! Beeep!

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," Fukuda mutters to the microwave as he took out the heated packet containing the delicious snack. The aroma of popcorn flooded into the entire house causing Aoki's stomach to growl – boy, did she want popcorn.

Fukuda approached the lumpy couch with a giant silver bowl filled with buttery popcorn. He flopped onto the couch, announcing, "The snacks are here!" as he accidentally brushed his shoulder into Aoki's shoulder when he sat down. He placed the bowl in between them and gripped a handful of popcorn, shoving it into his mouth. Aoki smiled before popping one piece of popcorn in her mouth – she ate popcorn one at a time style – Fukuda grumbled as he ate another handful of popcorn.

Time passed, and so far Aoki actually enjoyed the movie and was so glued to the T.V she didn't even shift her gaze when Fukuda left to go get some pop. Fukuda chuckled at Aoki who was leaning towards the T.V edging on her seat. "I'm back with the" – "Shhhh," Aoki scolds stealing a coke out of Fukuda's hands. Fukuda rolled his eyes, as he propped himself beside her. He took a sip of his cream soda and left it on the coffee table in front of them. He slouched his back, and lazily threw his arms behind his head.

Aoki enjoyed the characters of the movie, and the romance between Tramp and Lady, she kept on saying, "Aw…" and "Look how adorable they are!" every time the two dogs were close. She found Lady quite interesting, and she always laughed at Tramp because he reminded her of Fukuda with the jokes and playing around.

"So, does Lady remind you of someone?" Fukuda asks curiously as he glanced at Aoki.

"Hm…. Not that I know of," she says.

Fukuda starts laughing and she pouts, "Why are you laughing at me?" Fukuda rubs his tearing eyes and replies, "Lady is obviously the exact replica of you!"

Aoki sits there dumbfounded, "She's nothing like me!" Fukuda rolls his eyes, grinning, "Of course she is! She's all motherly, and kind and nice! That's totally you!" Aoki looks away and says looking at the movie screen, "I guess she's sort of like me… but the Tramp's exactly like you too!"

"You serious?" Fukuda picks up the cover, "I really don't see the resemblance." Aoki starts giggling, "You both are trouble – makers and do whatever you feel like doing!" Fukuda sighs, "Ah, I guess you're right," as he toppled his head on Aoki's lap, staring up at her smirking.

Aoki blushes slightly and he remarks, "Look, I'm playing around, and making trouble right now! I'm so Tramp-like!" as he starts laughing. She sighs, "You're always looking for trouble!" He shrugs against her legs, "what can I do? I'm me."

Aoki smiles and wonders out loud, "Does that mean Lady and the Tramp were meant to fall in love with each other? Despite their differences?"

Fukuda closed his eyes, thinking, "I don't know, I think Lady could have been with any other guy dog she wanted." Aoki remarked, "But she wouldn't be in love! I mean if they are meant to be, then there's no other options right? Lady didn't want another boy dog anyways, she loved Tramp because he opened her eyes."

"I guess," he mutters. And she questions, "Do you think it works in real life too?" Fukuda gets off Aoki's lap and looks away, "Nah, that's just a load of bull. There's no way fairy tales come true in real life." Aoki mumble, "yeah, you're right." Fukuda smiles at her and gets up, "You just need to focus on drawing a manga, and going for that date. That's all. Keep fairy tales out of your head."

Aoki nods and gets up from the couch and follows Fukuda. After she took off the socks, Fukuda threw them back in the closet and she put her flats on. Her grabbed her wrist, "Come on, lets get going." She blushes as he pulls her outside, not even remotely letting go of her wrist. Once he put her helmet on her, they boarded the motorcycle and made there way to Aoki's place.

"So…" he says as they stopped in front of her apartment door. Aoki was surprised at how nice he treated her today, but she guessed it was cause he wanted to show her an example of how a date is supposed to go. "Thank you, I had a fun time. And I enjoyed the movie. I think I understand what to do for the date," she replied quietly, smiling at him. Fukuda asks, "When is your date anyways?"

Aoki closes her eyes, trying to remember, "I think it's the day after tomorrow." Fukuda utters, "Oh. Well, good luck on your date with Sam Ikeda," he states as he motioned quotation marks in front of the guy's name. Aoki nodded, "I will, and work hard on your next chapter," she answers sweetly her honey eyes glowing in the dark evening night.

"Well, see ya," he says as he starts leaving. Aoki smiles before replying, "Bye," and walks into her apartment sighing to herself. She did have fun tonight, but she hopes her other date will do just as well. She flopped onto her bed and threw her purse on her desk. She turned here head noticing her Mom called her apartment three times. She also got a message from one of her fellow assistants.

She sighed, not really wanting to phone back. When she was about to change into her pajamas when she realized she had her notepad in her purse. Curiously, she opened her purse and took out the notepad, wondering what he drew on it.

She opened the notepad, looking at her scribbled writing before Fukuda took the notepad away from her. She looked down seeing motorcycle doodles and smiled. Then when she flipped the page over she gasped.

It was a drawing of her, it was done quickly, but looked really good nonetheless and she was sitting at the table they were eating at, and she was taking a sip of the milkshake in front of her at the time.

She smiled, not even momentarily remembering him drawing while she drank. She hugged the notepad and flopped onto her large bed, "What am I doing?" she asked herself out loud, wondering what the whole date was really meant for in the first place.


End file.
